綺麗な感情
by Akurei5
Summary: 荘園での出来事の後に、ミレイユと霧香は起きたことを話し合った。


著者の手記：日本語は私の母国語ではない。私は二人の日本人の友達が私の話を編集してくれて感謝します。この話を読んでくれた読者にも感謝しています。ありがとうございます。

* * *

一時間以上前に目が覚めたのに、ミレイユはベッドで横になり続けていた。寝返りを打ってゆっくりと目を開けると、朝の光が窓から差し込んでいた。椅子、ランプ、古い瓶等に降り注いだ光が床に放り出された服にもあたっている。目が光に順応してくると、窓枠に寄りかかる若い裸の女性の姿に気がついた。足を組んで横を向いていたほっそりした彼女は、ミレイユには見えない窓の外を眺めている。ミレイユにはまだ色の違いを見分けられないほど、太陽の光が明るすぎた。

彼女は突然に立ち上がって窓を開けた。それから、前に眺めていた物をもっとよく見ようと窓から身を乗り出した。ミレイユは部屋に吹き込んだ涼風を感じた。太陽の光はさらに明るくなり始めている。ミレイユはベッドから起き上がるのが大儀で、もう一度目を閉じた。この平和な瞬間をもうしばらく楽しんでいたかった。ミレイユはずいぶん長い間,

こんなに落ち着く時間をすごしたことがなかった。暗殺の日々が再び始まることは分かっているけれど、それは今日ではない。ひとまず、自分の問題を忘れようとした。

ミレイユがもう一度目を開けると、彼女は消えていた。ミレイユはベッドから起き上がって、あたりを見回した。部屋がひどく散らかっている。昨夜からずっと再生しているCDプレーヤー、イヤリングやフロッピーディスクや鍵が置いてあり、その隣に分解された銃がテーブルの上にあった。ストップウォッチとミレイユのハイヒールのブーツは椅子に掛けてあった。遠くに眼差しを向ける茶色のくまのぬいぐるみが椅子の後ろに置かれている。

ミレイユは窓に近づいた。身を乗り出して、さっきの彼女が眺めていた物を探してみる。ヤシの木と沿岸の茂みが縁を飾る浜辺と、青緑色の水の小さな湾の景色がすばらしかった。あたりを見回して、岸に沿って歩いている若い女性の姿を見つけた。ミレイユは遠くの海を見るために顔を上げて、水面に映る雲に気づいた。目を更に高く上げた。白くて灰色の積雲が空のあちこちに散らばっている。外に近くに植わったヤシはミレイユの眺めを遮るただ一つのものだ。

ミレイユは外に出て浜辺に狭い小道に沿って無頓着に歩いた。海と浜辺が見えないほどまでに、茂みは高かった。そよ風が木の葉をさやさやと揺らす。全ての木や灌木を通り過ぎると、ビュンビュンと吹く風の力を感じるようになった。海の前で立っている若い女性にミレイユが近づいた。彼女の短くて真っ黒な髪は風に乱され、その向こうで波が岸辺に打ちつけている。ミレイユは自分の金髪の髪が顔に吹きつくのを感じながら海に向かって歩くと、若い女性が振り返って微笑んでミレイユの名前を大声で呼んだ。

「ミレイユ、おはよう！」

「霧香！」‐ミレイユ

二人の前の美しい光景を見るために振り向いた。それから、一緒に岸に沿って歩き始めた。他の人が突然現れる心配をする必要はない。

ソルダはミレイユの家族を殺し、ミレイユのお母さんの遺言で譲られたこの小さな土地を除く全ての財産をミレイユから奪った。でも、ソルダはこの場所のことを全く知らない。この場所はカンヌから遠くなくて比較的辺鄙だった。海岸が見渡せる小さなアパートを所有した。

荘園での出来事の後に、彼女達はパリで数日過ごしてからここへ帰ってきた。ここでさえやがて逃げなくてはいけないことは分かっていた。ソルダがいるかぎり、彼女達は平和に暮らすことを永遠に許されない。ブレーフォルドは休息を与えたが、まもなく秘密結社の他の委員は二人を見つけ出して追い詰めるだろう。ソルダが彼女達を放っておくはずがない。逃亡生活をやがて始めなくてはいけないのはわかっていた。ミレイユは不安に押しつぶされそうな日々がくることを予感していた。内心は、一日中ぶらぶらして過ごしてお茶を飲んだり、詩を書いたり、美しい庭で長い散歩をしたりするコルシカ島の貴人と自分をいつもみなしていた。数えきれない銃撃戦で死闘を繰り返し、黙認で悪徳の雇用者からの命令に従ったり、残りの人生に起こりうる襲撃のせいで不安に思ったりする暗殺者と自分をみなすことはなかった。逃亡生活に加えて、少ない資金がそのうちになくなるので以前の職業を再び始めなくてはいけない。

_私達は何とか消えることができたらいいのになあ…_とミレイユは思っていた。

ミレイユと霧香は互いに完全に信用するようになった。荘園から帰った後に、離れられなくなった。食料品の買い物や洗濯、料理をするというありふれた雑用から、着替えたりお風呂に入ったり、眠ったりするという親しい行為まで、全て一緒だった。ミレイユと霧香はいつソルダが現れて自分たちを暗殺しにくるだろうかと恐れていた。二人は不安に押しつぶされておかしくなりそうだった。お互いの目から二、三分以上見えない所に行くことは絶対になかった。

一、二言だけ交わしす日々を過ごした。彼女たちはお互いの事をよくわかりあっていたので、むやみにいろいろと口に出す必要はなかった。二人共は強い心のつながりがあった。

しかし、過去に起こったことについては未だ話し合っていなかった。ミレイユはこのことで悩まされ、内心誤解を解きたい気持ちで一杯だった。

長い間、岸に沿ってゆっくりと歩いていった。それから、近くの店で食料品の買い物をした。ミレイユは一番好きな料理をするために必要な材料を買った。アパートに帰ると、早速料理をし始めた。霧香が野菜を切る間に、ミレイユはたまねぎを焼いて野菜をとろ火で煮た。その間中、二人は一言も話さなかった。夕食を食べ終わると、ソルダの活動や行方などのことを知るためにニュースで最近の出来事についてインターネットで検索した。残りの夕暮れ時を過ごした。

二人はシャワーを浴びると、互いに背を向けてベッドで横になった。寝ようとしたけれども、不安な気持ちが立ち込めて寝付けなかった。霧香は二人の間の緊張が高まっていることを察して、自分から沈黙を破ることにした。

「ミレイユ」‐霧香

「何？」‐ミレイユ

「どうして…荘園に行ったの？」‐霧香

初めは、ミレイユは霧香の質問に驚いた。でも、この会話を遅かれ早かれするべきだろうと考えた。

「植木鉢の下にあなたの手紙を見つけたから。」‐ミレイユ

互いの目を見て話せるように二人とも寝返りを打った。霧香はもっとちゃんとした説明を求めるような目でミレイユを見ていた。

今度だけは、ミレイユは自分の気持ちに正直になろうとした。荘園での共有した体験の後に、ミレイユと霧香は友達や恋人や家族の関係を超えるほどの特別な絆を築くようになった。ついに、硬い鎧を外したようにミレイユは仲間と打ち解けられる気がしていた。

「私…長い間、独りだった。一人でほうを好んだ。そのままでいいと思っていた。」‐ミレイユ

ミレイユは少しだけ黙った。それから続けた。

「でも、いつからかあなたが私の前に現れた。仲間がいるのがうれしくかんじるようになってきた。あなたは私の苦しみと悲しみを軽くしてくれた。気が付いたら、私…あなたが近しく思えるようになった。あなたがパリを去った後に、あなたがいなくて寂しかった…」‐ミレイユはもっと言いたいことがあったようだったけれど、言わずに黙ってしまった。

「でも、あなたの家族は…私が殺した。私のせいで、あなたのおじさんさえ殺さなくてはいけなかった。」‐霧香

ミレイユは辛い記憶を思い出さないようにして目を閉じた。

「私の家族を殺したのは、あなたじゃなかった。それはノアールだった。それはあなたの別の自分だった。あなたじゃなかった、霧香。」‐ミレイユ

「それでも、あなたの手紙を読まなければ行かなかった。私はあなたも私と同じ気持ちだと思っていた。」‐ミレイユ

「はい」‐霧香

「クロエは？」‐ミレイユ

ミレイユはこの話題を切り出すことを不安に感じた。でも、霧香がクロエの死をミレイユのせいにしたかどうかミレイユは知りたがった。

「彼女はどう？」‐霧香

紫色の髪をしている女性は霧香とミレイユの友情への嫉妬と霧香に対しての欲望を語らった。ミレイユはクロエの気持ちが一方的だったということを内心望んだ。

「彼女はあなたにほとんど恋しているようだった。」‐ミレイユ

霧香は答えなかった。

「彼女を愛していたの。」‐ミレイユ

「彼女を大切に思っていたけど、愛していなかった。クロエにとって、殺すのは加虐的な楽しみだった。私には…その考え方が分からなかった。殺さなくてはいけなかったので、簡単に殺した。楽しくなかったのに、悲しみも感じなかった。全く無関心だった。クロエを殺すのも…殺すのは初めてだったから、悲しかった。」‐霧香

「ごめん」‐ミレイユ

ミレイユは話しすぎたことを後悔した。クロエのことは全然好きになれなかったし、クロエの行動の動機は怪しいといつも思っていたけれど、クロエの死のせいで霧香を苦しませたくなかった。

「他に方法がなかった。彼女はあなたを殺すところだったの。それが許せなかった。」‐霧香

「どうして…許さなかったの。」‐ミレイユはよそよそしく聞いた。

「私…あなたを愛しているから」‐言葉がうっかり口から漏れてしまった。

ミレイユは少しびっくりした。今まで、こんなに率直に気持ちを表現したことは全くなかった。

「あなたを愛おしいと思う。」‐霧香

「…あなたが私を荘園での炎の穴から引き上げた後に、私は何があってもあなたを守ると自分に約束した。あなたを守るために、何をしてもいい。必要なら…あなたのために死ぬ。ミレイユの家族に起こったことは…私には償えないと分かっている。」‐霧香は言い終えないうちにだんだん静かになった。

「あなたを愛している。私達が離れるようなことはあって欲しくない。」‐霧香

「私もあなたを愛している。」‐ミレイユ

霧香はミレイユの言葉を聞いて嬉しかった。心が踊った。

ミレイユは俯いた。彼女は侘しい顔をしていた。これに気が付いて、霧香は少し心配になった。

「ミレイユ、どうしたの？」‐霧香

ミレイユにとって、この不快な事を隠す方法がなかった。どんなに妙に聞こえても、気にかかっているのを口に出すことにした。

「あの世があるなら、私は地獄へきっと行く。私は何人もの人の命を取ったから…」‐ミレイユ

「ミレイユ…私のことはどうか…同じ運命にきっと立ち向かうよ。」‐霧香

「それさえ起こってもいい…気がしている。あなたと一緒にいる限りは、何でもに敢然と立ち向かえる。二度と独りでいたくない。あなたが私と一緒にいる限りは…」‐ミレイユ

「私…いつもそばにいるよ。いつも…」‐霧香

ミレイユは内側に寄って霧香の額にキスをそっとした。霧香の体はほてっていた。

「寝よう！」‐ミレイユ

ミレイユは寝返りを打ってそっぽを向いた。

「ミレイユ、あなたを抱きしめてもいい。」霧香は静かに聞いた。

ミレイユは無言で…

霧香がそっと腕を伸ばすと、ミレイユは優しく霧香を抱きしめた。ミレイユは霧香の手が自分の腹部にそっと触れたことを感じた。霧香の手を自分のに取って、指が絡み合った。霧香はお互いの距離を近くしてミレイユに寄り添った。ミレイユの長い金髪に顔を埋めた。そのまま抱き締めて、うとうとと眠った。

この危険な職業についている限りは、自分たちの人生にどのぐらいの時間が残されているか分からない。いつの日も、それが人生最後の日かもしれない。

ミレイユが墓地で会った無名の白髪の女性が言ったように、彼女らのような人間には墓石がない。永眠の地も平和も全く得られないことも仄めかしていた。

ミレイユはあの瞬間の気持ちを思い出した。墓石なんてなくても構わない。あの雨の日に墓地で真上に放り投げた花束からの花びらのように、遺骨の灰が風で散ってもいい。

生きても死んでも、特定の物理的な場所で心の平和を手に入れることはできない。けれど、二人が互いに感じた絶対的な信頼と無条件の愛があれば、心の平和を手に入れることができるだろう。

*****終幕*****

ほどなく、ソルダは二人に追い付き、彼女たちはカンヌの近くの土地を離れざるをえなかった。その後数年、彼女たちは次から次へと世界中を飛び回った。しかしある日、二人共この世界から消えてしまった。誰も…ソルダさえも彼女らを見つけることができなった。

彼女らは殺されたのだろうか。それとも、新しい人生を手に入れたのだろうか。どちらにしろ彼女達はずっと一緒だ。


End file.
